Teach Me Love
by HappyFace1886
Summary: “Show me this so-called great power of love," Hibari ordered. "Fall in love with me." Haru could only stupidly gawk at him. Just what the heck did she get herself into? HaruxMultiple
1. The Demand

**Teach Me Love**

Summary: "Show me this so-called greatness of the power of love," Hibari ordered. "Fall in love with me." Haru could only stupidly gawk at him. Just what the heck did she get herself involved in? HaruxMultiple Pairings

Haha, once again, I did not proof-read or anything. My lack of KHR knowledge might also make a lot of people seem OOC. I apologize for this once again, but I hope you enjoy the fic!

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn... but if I did, there would be A LOT more Haru time. XD

* * *

Sharp eyes observed the nervous brown haired boy who spoke in a high-pitched voice, an obvious sign of anxiety, before the auburn haired girl who smiled sweetly at him. The small herbivore was making a poor attempt to impress the girl. Kyoya Hibari remained motionless in his perch on the rooftop as he watched behind the fence at Sawada Tsunayoshi, the next heir to the powerful Vongola Organization, nearly wet himself trying to win the girl he had a crush over.

It baffled him as to why the baby -Reborn- would waste his time with such a weak herbivore, but the memory of the powerful Tsuna was still fresh in his mind. His eyes had been glowing in the same eerie shade as his hands as he fought the scar-faced man whose name Hibari had not bothered to remember. There was such power, such potential within the one named Sawada Tsunayoshi and in a way, Hibari understood why the baby stayed with him, but when he saw Sawada nearly tripping over his own feet over one weak girl, doubt and confusion would rise.

"Tsuna-san?" Hibari lazily tilted his head towards the direction of where the door to the stairway was and saw a head poking through. A petite girl peered around curiously and called out. "Tsuna-san? Are you here?"

"Girl," he began and she squeaked, having not noticed his presence. "Those clothes... you are not a student of this school and yet you intrude upon the grounds of Namimori Junior High. Since you are not under my immediate jurisdiction, I'll give you ten seconds to either explain to me as to why you are here or to leave me with the choice of biting you to death."

"Hahi!" the girl stepped backwards, feeling the blood-lust surrounding him. "H-Haru was only looking for T-Tsuna-san! H-Haru didn't mean to do anything w-wrong! P-Please don't b-bite me to death!"

"You are looking for Sawada Tsunayoshi?" the grip he had on the tonfas that had appeared within his hands loosened. This girl was obviously weak and was no threat what-so-ever. She nodded fervently at his question. "School regulations dictate that interaction amongst students from different schools should take place during after-school hours. What is your business with Sawada?"

Haru was starting to get a bit miffed by the interrogation as she crossed her arms and looked away in a huff, the initial fear fading and replaced with anger. Couldn't he be more polite if he wanted to know why she was here? "I only wanted to give Tsuna-san his lunch because I heard from Reborn-chan that Tsuna-san woke up late and forgot to take this bento. He didn't even eat breakfast! That's not healthy since he's still growing!"

"You know the baby?" Hibari's interest was piqued for a brief moment.

"Hai!" she said cheerfully, her distaste for him immediately dissipating at the topic of the adorable baby that was always around her beloved Tsuna-san. "Reborn-chan is always with Tsuna-san! He's so cute and-."

The interest immediately disappeared as she began to go on and on about how wonderful Reborn was. Any information she had of Reborn was of no use to him and so, he returned his attention back on Tsuna who had somehow managed to trip over his own two feet. The girl with the short auburn haired floor hastily dropped to the floor, attempting to help him up, causing Tsuna to blush and stumble onto the ground again, this time with the girl. Hibari paused when he felt a presence beside him and saw the loud, annoying girl beside him.

"Tsuna-san is with Kyoko-chan again..." Haru said, her grip on the fence tightening. She bowed her head and remained silent for a brief moment before making a big smile. "Tsuna-san must really like Kyoko-chan since he's always falling on his face whenever he's with her!"

"Weak," Hibari commented on her words, remembering his previous thought process before she arrived. "Sawada is weak... yet he becomes strong whenever it concerns her."

"Of course!" Haru said passionately, her hands forming into fists as she threw one of them into the air. "Tsuna-san l-l-loves Kyoko-chan and... and true love conquers everything!"

"Love? What can an emotion do in the face of battle?" he asked, unimpressed by the passion she had over the power of love. "It can do nothing to help weak herbivores such as yourself under the might of a carnivore. In the end, nature will overcome all and the weak will be devoured by the strong."

"H-Herbivore?" Haru stammered, unsure as to how she should accept this metaphor, but decided to focus on the fact that this mysterious boy had dared to make fun of the power of love. There was nothing love couldn't beat! "How dare you say that? Nothing can beat the power of true love! Whenever the person someone loves is in trouble, that someone will grow really strong in order to protect the person they love! Love is how... how weak herbivores can beat carnivores!"

She was panting by the done she was done with her speech when she realized just what she had done. She had yelled at the scary boy with the tonfas who had threatened to 'bite her to death' if she angered him! A part of her wanted to apologize frantically in hopes that he would forgive her and leave her in one piece, but the strong supporter of all that's good and true refused to give up. So, Haru remained stuck, glaring at the boy who was staring at her.

The first thing that went through Hibari's mind was that this girl was extremely annoying and should be silenced, but then her words started to reach him. Love could make an herbivore stronger than a carnivore... He glanced at Sawada who was staring absentmindedly at where the auburn haired girl had previously been, obviously in a stupor that was finally broken only when the annoying cigarette smoking boy and the baseball fanatic appeared.

The flames that glowed in Sawada's palms...

The power resonating off of him...

Hibari suddenly turned back to the girl who jumped in surprise. "Show me."

"Hahi?" she squeaked again in surprise.

"Show me how this love can make an herbivore strong." he ordered.

"Wh-What? How am I supposed to do that?" Haru demanded, the rising fear forgotten due to his fanatical demand.

Hibari was stumped for a moment. He wanted to understand this emotion known as love so he would be able to analyze its abilities and put it under his use, but how? He could force this girl to show him the power of love by forcing her to love a weak herbivore and perhaps witness the greatness of this power of love, but then he wouldn't be able to understand why the transformation had occurred. He smirked when a solution came to mind.

"Fall in love with me." he said simply.

This time, Haru wasn't even able to come up with her usual cries of surprise. Instead, she gawked openly at him, almost allowing the backpack holding Tsuna-san's lunch to fall to the ground. Hibari decided to take her silence as acceptance.

"Then its decided." he said in firm resolution, completely oblivious to how Haru had literally turned into stone before him. "From this day forward, until you prove to me this Power of Love, you are mine."

* * *

Hm.... ah, you've reached the end of the first chapter!!!

Review please!

Flames will be used to make smores!


	2. Conditions

And we're back with Chapter 2! XD

I thank everyone for the overwhelming support! Your reviews are actually the sole reason why I update. I think if it weren't for the reviewers, I probably would lose interest in writing since I'm using my valuable spare time to write this. Stupid school... stupid being a student thing... T.T Well anyways, the reviews were greatly appreciated! Also, thank you for those that voted in the polls!

My lack of KHR knowledge might make some things untrue or some characters OOC and I guess I'll explain some stuff at the end of the chapter, just so I won't spoil things! XD

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn because if I did, there would be a lot more Haru loving!

Please forgive any mistakes, both character-wise and gramatically wise. lol, i still don't understand the beta system thing and I don't really have time to re-read and edit things.

* * *

Speechless.

That was the one word that perfectly described Miura Haru at the moment. Was this boy crazy? Did he not understand the beautiful complexities of love? A part of her almost believed that he was mocking love, but the seriousness in his face told her otherwise. Besides, something told her that this was a guy who did not joke often and when he did, it was mostly about blood and carnage.

"Y-You can't just demand someone to fall in love with you!" she almost shrieked, unable to contain her incredulity over the situation. Her face was flushed and it was difficult to look him in the eye. "B-Besides, if you want to feel the Power of Love, you should be the one to fall in love, not me!"

"How do I fall in love?" he asked in his usual monotone tenor.

There was a moment of silence before Haru began to try to choke out an answer. Romance novels, think romance novels! They had never let her down before and there was no way they were going to let her down now! "There's no way to just simply fall in love on command! There are so many types of love, like love at first sight, childhood love, and love that slowly grows! Tsu-."

She stopped before she could continue. She had been about to say that she had Tsuna-san had a special kind of love, the romance action sort of love, since he had risked his life twice trying to save her from falling into the lake. Instead, Haru crossed her arms in a huff and looked away.

"You love Sawada?" the question was blunt and straightforward. The flush on Haru's face darkened.

"I-It's not proper to ask girl's things like that!" she yelped, her arms tightening around herself as though that would help to prevent her secret from being exposed to the world. Normally, she had no inhibition when proclaiming her love for Tsuna-san, but after seeing him with Kyoko so many times, she was starting to have doubts as to whether she should continue or not.

"You will help me understand this power of love that you are so proud of or," the tonfas were raised and Haru's instincts began to scream at her to obey this boy's every last whim, "I'll bite you to death."

* * *

Haru sighed as she made her way home. How could this have happened to her? All she had to do was give the bento to Tsuna-san, but not only did she witness Tsuna-san blushing and talking so happily with Kyoko-chan, she also encountered that mean porcupine! Her cheeks began to swell as she angrily pouted.

How dare he order Haru around as though she was some sort of animal! There was no need for her to listen to him! But... but...

_Dark eyes glowed dangerously as the tonfas were held high in the air, ready to descend the moment she uttered a word or protest._

"Haru is stuck," she mumbled, feeling a chill at the mere mental image. Her eyes were glued to the floor as she dejectedly made her way home. Suddenly, she collided into something solid and fell to the ground on impact. "Hahi! Itaaiii, today just isn't Haru's day."

"Mm? Haru-chan, are you alright?" she looked up at the sound of the familiar voice and smiled when she realized who it was.

"Yamamoto-san!" she said, grabbing the outstretched hand. Haru immediately bowed apologetically. "Hahi! Haru is sorry for bumping into you! Haru was a bit... distracted."

"Nah, it's fine," Yamamoto said good-naturedly. He smiled awkwardly, however, when he saw the gloomy aura that seemed to be attached to Haru despite the cheerful smile she was trying to maintain. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"No, no, Haru is fine." she said, prepared to walk around and head on home. There was no need to drag Yamamoto-san into her problems. "Thank you for the concern, though!"

"It helps when you talk to a friend about your problems. Maybe I can help." he said with his infectious smile, which caused Haru to brighten up a bit. "Here, c'mon, my house is nearby. We can talk over there."

"No! Haru doesn't want to impose!" she said, grabbing his arm before he began his way towards his home. "It's... It's just that I have a problem."

"What's wrong?"

"S-Someone asked me for help, but I don't know how to help! The request is too... too... too embarrassing!" she nearly wailed, waving her arms to emphasize the enormity of the problem. "And it's impossible to help, but if I don't help, Haru is going to die!"

"Haha, it's alright Haru-chan. I'm sure if you're unable to help, you won't die from guilt." he said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, clearly missing the literal meaning of her words. "But if this person's your friend, shouldn't you try your best to help? That's what friends are for, after all."

She almost mumbled about how that boy, whose name she still didn't know, wasn't her friend, but was unable to do so since she was still caught up in her hysterics. Instead, she could only nod as she began to focus on breathing, trying to calm her nerves. "Thank you Yamamoto-san. It feels kind of good getting it off my chest."

"No problem." he said cheerfully.

"I... I guess I should help him since he kind of asked for it," she mumbled, even though he had been so rude about it. "But how can I help him? Ah, never mind. I'll think about it once I get home! Thank you, Yamamoto-san, for listening to me!"

"Like I said, it's no problem." he glanced up at the sky and noticed it darkening. "Hey, it's getting dark. Let me walk you home."

"Hahi! It's alright. I don't want to impose anymore than I already have!" she said, hurrying down the street before he could stop her. "My house is really close by so it's alright! Thank you again, Yamamoto-san! I'll repay your kindness next time!"

Yamamoto watched with his arm still outstretched as Haru rushed down the streets. He pulled his arm back and rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling as he began his trek towards his house. He didn't really know much about her, but she never failed to amuse him each time they met.

* * *

_(Next Day)_

Hibari yawned as he lied down on top of his favorite spot on the roof of Namimori Junior High. He sat up and ran his hand through his hair. When had he fallen asleep?

...oh yeah, it was after he heard Hibird's soothing singing of the Namimori school anthem.

"You! Haru found you!" the loud cry of triumph made him twitch and the first impulse was for him was to whip out his tonfas and to bite dead the person who had dared to disturb his and the school's peace. The impulse was reined in when he saw the person who had yelled at him and was currently pointing an offending finger at him.

"It's you," he said listlessly and Haru seemed to take offense to that.

"Is that all you can say to Haru after everything you said yesterday?" she cried indignantly, climbing up the ladder of the building covering the stairway. He tsked at how clumsy she was when she nearly tripped over the ledge. "You have a lot of nerve trying to tell me what to do yesterday when I bet you don't even know my name!"

"You are one of Sawada's herbivore followers," he answered.

"Hahi! Wrong!" goodness, how could he not even know her name when she actually referred to herself in third person most of the time?! "It's Miura Haru, M-I-U-R-A H-A-R-U! Now tell me your name."

"I see no point in telling someone such as yourself my name," Hibari concluded, sitting up lazily. He yawned, still feeling a bit tired from after disciplining a few scoundrels.

Che, they never learn.

"Hahi," Haru cried. "This is the problem! You'll never learn the power of love at this rate!"

"...Power of Love..." memories of yesterday came to mind. He had actually forgotten about it when he was confronted by a couple of deadbeats who had been about to spray paint the walls of his precious school. The memory of the beat down almost caused him to smirk. "So you agree to help me in this matter."

"You gave Haru no choice," she grumbled with a pout. "But yes, I will help you. But there are conditions you must follow! And no, I won't let you bully me into doing anything else! If you want to understand the power of love, you have to follow these conditions!"

"Are you affirmative in that these conditions will allow us to reach the desired conclusion?" he inquired, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

"W-Well," Haru said nervously. Actually, she hadn't thought about that. "I-It depends on u-us, I... I think?"

He seemed skeptical about her answer, but decided to accept it... for now...

"So tell me, what are these conditions, herbivore?" he asked.

"Hahi!" she cried again, almost ready to tear out her hair in frustration. "Haru's name is Haru! The first condition if this thing is going to work is that you have to call me by my name! P-People in l-l-l-l-love c-c-call each o-other by... by... their first names... b-b-b-but you can just call me H-Haru-chan, okay?"

"Unsatisfactory," he replied curtly. "If we wish to attain the optimal response, we must choose the most favorable route. This means that I should identify you by your given name as you will do the same with me."

"B-But!" _that makes us sound too close!_ Haru wanted to scream in protest. It would imply that they were actually very close! So far, Haru couldn't think of anyone that called her just Haru and she couldn't even dream of just calling someone by their first name! Her face flushed at the mere thought of it.

"Understood?" he asked, though it sounded more like a threat through his tone of voice.

"H-Hai," she conceded pitifully. "B-But I'm not saying it until you say it!"

Ha, take that you round-headed jerk!

"Haru," he said smoothly and the flush on her face deepened at the sound of him calling her by her name. "And I believe you must call me Kyoya."

Haru bit her lip. There was no way she was just going to let this jerk win like this! "K-K-Kyo... K-Kyo..."

"My name is not Kyo," he said flatly, unimpressed by how she was agonizing over a simple name.

"Haru knows that!" she snapped angrily, frustrated over how insensitive this jerk was being. Was he really this socially inept?

"Then call me by my name," Hibari ordered.

"...Kyoya..." Haru mumbled, unable to look him in the eye. Instead, she fixed her attention on the monotonic patterns of the ground, counting each surface tile that made up the roof.

"I can't hear you," this time there was a tinge of amusement in his words, causing her to twitch in anger.

"Kyoya!" she yelled.

"Good, what is the next condition," he said nonchalantly. What an interesting little herbivore, constantly fluctuating from timidity to ferocious anger.

Haru bit her lip to hold back her sharp retort. Ooh, this guy just knew how to make her so angry! He was nothing like her sweet Tsuna-san who always knew how to make her laugh and feel better. When she saw him staring down at her, waiting for her next condition, she shook her head mentally.

No, she had to get over Tsuna-san! He obviously loved Kyoko-chan and she wanted him to be happy! She had to focus on this stupid 'agreement' this round-headed jerk was making her do!

"You have to promise to do everything I plan, alright?" she demanded, feeling a bit more confident as she began to speak her demands. Haru saw the skepticism in his eyes and knew she had to quickly explain before he brought out the deadly tonfas. "R-Relationships only work when couples do certain things! Like go on dates to the amusement park or other romantic things!"

"How is this relevant to the agreement?"

Haru puffed her cheeks in frustration. "The Power of Love comes from people who're in love with each other! You're not in love with me and I'm not in love with you! This mean we have to make love happen somehow-"Because_ you're going to kill me or worse, bite me dead, if I don't help you understand love!_ "-and this means by doing what normal couples do! This means, K-K-Kyoya, w-we're going on a... a date tomorrow!"

* * *

Haha, end of chapter 2!!! yay!!!

Okay, reason why Haru is so stuttery. Well... from wat I can tell, she's a romance nut, well, at least the small tidbits ive seen of the anime makes me feel as though she's a romance nut... though in reality, i've only seen the haru-haru interviews. im more into manga than anime in khr's case. anyways, she's also very formal from what i can tell so this is my assumption. no one really just calls her Haru and she doesn't really call anyone by their first name. if this isn't true, sorry, but i guess it's the way in my story!

Yamamoto also reeaalllyy annoyed me. His character is so easy to understand yet difficult at the same time. I dunno, it just really annoyed me! So sorry if he's OOC. And for some reason, Hibari reminded me of a robot here.... or maybe that was just me... XD

Oh yeah, another thing. Haru calls him round-head cause the translation of the manga Haru-Haru interview she had with him, she commented that Hibari had a very round head. XD I'll post the link to the translation on my bio!

Either way, I hope you guys liked it!

Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flames will be used to make yummy smores!


	3. First Date

Missed me?

Haha, sorry, it's been almost two months since I last updated Teach Me Love, but I hope it'll be worth the way! This chapter is longer than the norm and I made it longer just for you faithful readers! Also, I tried to update last night, but the document manager thing wasn't working! I tried like five times, but it kept saying it was busy or updating or something like that.

My lack of KHR knowledge might make some things untrue or some characters OOC and I guess I'll explain some stuff at the end of the chapter, just so I won't spoil things! XD

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn because if I did, there would be a lot more Haru loving!

Please forgive any mistakes, both character-wise and gramatically wise. lol, i still don't understand the beta system thing and I don't really have time to re-read and edit things.

* * *

"Okay, this is going to be simple!" Haru said, pumping her fist into the air energetically. Then she abruptly retracted her arm and began to fiddle with her fingers, her face flushing into a bright tomato red shade. "K-K-K-K... maybe I should just call him Hibari-san when I'm alone... but that'll be lying to him! Bad Haru! Lying is bad! Okay, one more time!" she threw her fist into the air once again in order to encourage herself. "Today, K-K-Kyoya and Haru will be going out on our first d-d-date! Since it's only our first d-date, we won't be doing anything too romantic."

Right, right, they were just going to go out for ice cream! Yeah, that's right, just ice cream and then they'll take a walk through the park. That was good enough for a first date!

She grabbed the sides of her head and would have begun to rub her palms against her hair in frustration if it wasn't for how she had pinned her hair up, allowing locks of her dark hair to cascade down. "Haru can't do this! This is too much!"

But he was sort of her friend. She couldn't turn away a friend!

Haru turned and grabbed the teddy bear on her bed. "Oh Teddy-chan, give Haru strength! She's going to undergo on her most difficult mission for a friend."

* * *

Haru glanced around the street, pressing her back against the wall of the building on the corner of the street. She had been very careful in making sure that Tsuna-san didn't know what she was doing. It was bad enough that she had decided to shelve her feelings for Tsuna-san since she saw how much he liked Kyoko-chan, but seeing Tsuna-san again while she was going out on date with that round headed jerk would kill her.

She reached up and touched her chest, feeling the ache with each beat of her heart. No, she had to get over her feelings! Tsuna-san liked Kyoko-chan! She wanted nothing but the best for them if it meant they'll be happy. Clenching her hand over her chest, Haru began towards walking in the direction of the ice cream store.

Her feet froze when she saw Hibari standing in front of the ice cream store, his hands crossed with his school blazer hanging over his shoulder. The owners of the store appeared agonized with his presence before their store as the majority of their customer either warily eyed him and entered the store or ran the hell away. Sadly, almost all of them did the latter.

He turned his focus on her when he finally caught wind of her presence.

"You're late," were his first words.

"Y-Y-You," Haru could almost choke him at this moment. "Why are you wearing your school uniform?"

"Namimori Junior High Regulations require that students are to wear the mandatory uniforms at all times," he said indifferently. "The requirements for the uniform of the Prefects consist of-."

"This is a date!" Haru interrupted, poking him on the chest hard. "You're supposed to wear something nice when you go out on a date! Haru is wearing something nice just for you yet you're wearing your school uniform!"

He frowned. Haru flinched, but held her ground. This jerk had no right to push her around, especially now! She was doing a favor for him. Him! Someone she barely knew! She had to go sneaking around because she was too afraid that Tsuna-san would see her. She had to put her life on hold just to show him what love was! And she was sticking by her excuse no matter how weird it sounded, even in her head!

"Okay, let's forget the ice cream. We're going shopping," Haru said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me?" the level of his voice dropped a notch and Haru felt an icy chill running down her spine.

"Stop doing that!" Haru snapped. "Stop trying to scare Haru into doing whatever you want! That's not how a relationship works! If people care about each other, they'll talk to each to figure things out! Caring for someone eventually leads to love! Right now, you don't care about me or my feelings at all."

"You are annoying," Hibari growled. In fact, this whole situation was down right irritating. Instead of patrolling around, keeping a careful eye on the damn scoundrels that dared to disturb the peace, he was here with this silly girl.

"Annoying!" Haru yelped, but then bit down on the urge to kick him in the shin. Things were going to get messy if she did that. Peace, she needed peace. She also had to remember that Hibari was an idiot when it came to social activities. If she was going to teach him, she would have to be patient and calm. Inhaling deeply, she began to speak. "Haru can tell that the only thing you have in your closest are copies of your school uniform. That means we're going to go shopping to get you new clothes. When people go out on dates, they want to look good for the person they're going out on a date with."

"That is pointless." Hibari said coolly.

"No it isn't!" Haru protested. "It shows how much they care about the person they love! They want to impress them and make themselves look so good that the person they love will fall all over them!"

Hibari stared at her blankly and Haru felt her face flush.

...maybe the whole 'fall all over them' was going a bit too far.

"A-Anyways, if you want to learn about love, we're first going to start with your clothes." Haru said obstinately. She was no longer going to bend-over-backwards for him! "So let's go to the mall!"

Hibari saw the gleam in her eyes, the determination that whispered coldly to him that it will not yield to him. He knew he should have resisted. There was no real reason for him to use her of all people. After all, he could get any other woman to teach him about love. Yet, the passion in her voice when she was yelling at him, the way fire had filled her eyes with each word she snapped at him...

'_Perhaps she's not a complete herbivore...'_

* * *

(_Later that day_)

Haru stared at the pile of bags almost in awe. She had actually spent five hours with Hibari, shopping for clothes and now that she actually thought about it, there had been no near-nervous breakdowns or threats between them.

Well... not _that_ much...

* * *

"_How about this?" Haru asked, holding up the blindingly bright orange jacket she had found hidden deep within the racks. It was almost as if people had been desperately trying to hide the hideously colored jacket, but, of course, in Haru's point of view, the color was very pretty and eye-catching._

_Hibari stared at the jacket that insulted its clothing brethren with its repugnant color. "Are you blind?"_

"_Hahi! You jerk!" Haru waved the jacket around wildly and the store clerk watched in alarm, unable to leave from his position due to the customer he was tending to. "It's a pretty color and look, it's identical to the Namimori uniform's jacket!"_

_Hibari almost pulled out his tonfas and tore through the jacket. "The mere existence of this jacket is an insult. It should be disposed of immediately."_

"_Do you insult everything that moves?" Haru demanded and then pushed the jacket closer to his face. "It's a pretty color!"_

"_It is hard to believe that you're a girl, especially with your terrible taste in fashion."_

_Haru chucked the jacket at his head._

* * *

"How does K-Kyoya have so much money anyways?" Haru mumbled, setting up the bags all on top of bench. After the shopping-spree, the two had stopped by the park where Hibari was getting them drinks...

...under her orders.

* * *

"_Okay, I think we've bought enough clothes. Let's go to the park now." Haru said, finally feeling relaxed after spending so much time in an area that was of her element. The sun was slowly starting to set, but it wasn't dark enough that she had to go home immediately. Stopping by the park would be a perfect way to end a date!_

"_Why?" Hibari asked, walking in long strides purposefully since it forced Haru to chase after him. She glowered at him each time he did that, knowing he did it to antagonize her. Damn it, she should have known better than to wear these painful shoes! They weren't exactly high heels, but there were enough heels in them to bite into the soles of her feet._

"_Dates should be ended romantically, especially on the first date. So, we're going to walk through the park before you drop me off at home."_

"_And why must I walk you home?" in Hibari's opinion, he deserved to go home after having to endure hours of her endless chatter. Or at least get the opportunity to beat some poor bastard up._

"_Because it's the gentlemanly thing to do!" she tightened her grip on one of the bags, indulging herself with mental images of her throwing the bag at him. But, she had learned her lesson when she had thrown the jacket at him in the first store._

_That jerk was just too damn fast to hit!_

"_And besides, it's dangerous for a girl like me to be walking around so late!" Haru added. "Boys are supposed to take girl's home at the end of the date to make sure that the girl makes it home safe and sound!"_

"_Pathetic," Hibari said in a deadpanned voice. "Only the weak need someone to protect them."_

"_That's not true," Haru protested heatedly. "When you're in love, it doesn't matter if the person you're protecting is weak or strong. You protect them because you love them and you care for their safety, whether they like it or not. That is the power of love. The need to protect. That's why Tsuna-san is so strong."_

_Hibari did not reply to her words and instead began to walk faster towards the park. Haru glared at him, but did not complain this time. Maybe she went a little too far. After all, it didn't take a genius to be able to notice how Hibari was attracted to power._

"_We're here," Haru jumped when he suddenly spoke._

"_Uh, right, let's go sit at the bench over there!" Haru said, pointing at the nearby metal bench. When they finally reached the bench, Haru dropped the bags on the ground and collapsed on the bench. "Haru's so tired. She hasn't gone shopping like this for so long."_

"_You are weak." Hibari merely pointed out._

"_Haru is not weak!" she immediately countered hotly. "She's just... just thirsty!"_

"_Then go get a drink."_

"_Hahi," Haru yelled in frustration. Having had to endure his obliviousness all day, her patience was at its limit. It was amazing how she wasn't a twitching mess by now. "When your date is thirsty, you're supposed to ask if they want something to drink. If they say yes, you're supposed to go out and buy them a drink and refuse to allow them to pay."_

"_That is ridiculous," Hibari replied smoothly. "Why must I cater to your needs?"_

"_Haru will explain once you get her, her drink." Haru began to rub the bridge of her nose, trying to prevent the impending migraine. "Just please... please get her something to drink."_

* * *

Okay, so maybe today wasn't an entire success. At least both of them were still breathing and they didn't break anything at the stores.

"Hahi, but Haru doesn't think she managed to get the concepts of love into K-Kyoya's head." Grah, she still wasn't able to say his name without stuttering. Haru sighed and then leaned against the back of the bench, staring at the sky. The setting sun caused the sky to turn a light shade of pink. "Why is love so hard for him to understand?"

There was a sharp low whistle and Haru snapped her head up. "Well, well, well, looky what we got here."

"Wow. Niisama, she must be from some sort of rich family. Look at all those bags. Some of them are from that brand name store that just opened." Haru spied a lanky boy with spiked auburn hair who stood beside a stocky older looking boy. The lanky boy eyed the bags surrounded her hungrily. "I think we hit the jackpot!"

The stocky boy smirked. "Hey there little girl."

"Go away," Haru immediately snapped.

The smirk on the boy's face faded and he took a menacing step forward. "I don't think you're in any position to be making demands, bitch."

"Yeah, tell her niisama!" the lanky boy yelled.

"Don't touch that!" Haru yelled, slapping the lanky boy's hand when he reached for one of the bags. "That doesn't belong to you!"

The lanky boy growled and then smacked Haru on the face with the back of his hand. She cried out and fell off the bench. Stifling her tears, she grabbed her reddening cheek and defiantly glared at them. "You jerk! How dare you hit a girl."

"You're a stupid one, aren't ya?" Haru's eyes widened when the stocky boy reached out for her. She bit her lip, muffling her cry of pain, when he grabbed her by the hair and lifted her off the floor. Now that she had a closer look at him, she saw the shadows of a tattoo on his bulging neck. "Just shut up and we won't hurt you... much."

"No, let go!" Haru yelled, struggling against his grip. The stocky boy growled, tightening his grip on her hair, but she continued to thrash against his hold. He yelped when Haru's feet successfully collided with his chin. She immediately began to squirm away when she felt his grip loosen, but felt her hopes dashed when he held it even tighter before she could make her escape.

"You little bitch!" he yelled and then shoved her onto the floor. "Damn it, I was going to be nice to you, but now I'm going to teach you a lesson!"

He raised his fist to hit her.

"No! Kyoya, help me!" Haru screamed, raising her hands to cover her face. She waited for the blow to be made, but when several seconds passed and no pain was made on her person, she peeked through her hands and managed to see through her tears a dark silhouette before her.

"You are annoying me again," Hibari murmured, his hand tightly clenching onto the fist of the stocky boy who was struggling to free himself from Hibari's grip.

"K-Kyoya," Haru stammered.

"And now you are stuttering my name again," Hibari said, ignoring how the stocky boy was thrashing, trying desperately to pull away from Hibari's iron grip. The boy could feel the blood circulating through his hands starting to cease.

Where had this punk come from anyways? One minute he was about to hit the girl and the next, all he could feel was pain in his hand. It had taken him a few moments until he realized that there was someone in front of him.

"Damn it Hiroto," the stocky boy yelled at his younger brother, who remained motionlessly on the floor, frozen in the middle of his exploration of Hibari's recently bought clothes. There was fear shining in his eyes. "Don't just sit there like a jackass! Help me!"

Damn it, this wasn't supposed to happen! Ken-Niisama was supposed to be doing all the fighting while he got to be the one to dig through the goods! Hiroto glanced at the bag he was digging through and then back at Ken who was still yelling at him.

"Fuck, you're on your own!" Hiroto yelled, grabbing the bag and making a run for it.

"Do you truly think I'll let you get away from me?" Hibari whispered menacingly before whipping out one of his tonfas, slamming it hard onto Ken's face. The force was so powerful that he went sailing, landing directly onto of Hiroto whose screams of pain echoed throughout the forest. "For the crimes you have committed, I'll bite you dead."

Haru watched wide eyed at the carnage occurring before her. Was this really the Kyoya she had been arguing only hours ago? He was... was so powerful. He was already this powerful, yet he was still reaching for more power.

Despite the dimming light, Haru saw the dark glint shining in his eyes and felt a slab of fear. What would happen if a person like this were to gain more power? Kyoya wasn't a kind person like Tsuna-san. She didn't know what he'd do when he grew ever stronger than he was right now.

'_I... I'm scared...'_ Haru thought to herself, clenching her eyes so that she wouldn't see what Hibari was doing to those two boys. She may hate them for what they had done to her and most likely hundreds of others, but that didn't mean she wanted them to get killed!

"Gah!" she heard one of them scream.

"Fuck, what kind of monster is he?"

_No._

Haru whispered, covering her ears so hide from the screams.

_No._

"M-Mercy!"

_No!_

"Haru," the sound of her name coming out of his lips with that deep, tenured voice of his was already starting to sound so familiar. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself face to face with him.

"Kyoya," she whispered, feeling disbelief when she noticed how he had no injuries whatsoever from the beat down he had given the two boys. However, her thoughts melted away when she became the target of those cold, dark, observant eyes of his. "You came..."

He said nothing and instead took her by the hand, helping her up. Though Haru could no longer see his face properly, she could tell he was mad. No, he was beyond mad. He was livid. At what, she didn't know. Instinctively, she began to clench her fingers around his hand.

Hibari felt her fingers squeeze his hand, but continued to remain silent.

What was that feeling he had when he had seen her getting attacked?

He had first reacted when he had seen the bigger of the two idiots reaching out to hit Haru, but when he had seen the dark bruise on her face...

An uncomfortable constriction had appeared in his chest...

What was that feeling?

There was a soft groan from the unconscious pair lying on the floor and Hibari almost snarled, feeling his hands mechanically reaching for his tonfas so he could take his frustration out on the two, but when he felt Haru pull his hand closer to her and her head leaning against his shoulder, he stopped.

Why did he stop?

He didn't want to stop. He wanted to beat the living daylights out of those damn herbivores.

But no, it was more like his body was no longer listening to him.

"Thank you Kyoya," Hibari heard her whisper softly and judging by the soft cracks along her words, she was trying her best not to cry.

Unable to think of a proper way to answer her, Hibari remained silent and instead began to guide her towards the bench where he gathered the bags.

She was no longer stuttering when she said his name.

Hibari held her hand tighter and the two slowly began their trek out of the park.

* * *

Okay, I pretty sure Hibari has other clothes other than his school clothes, but I see him so much in his school clothes that I couldn't help but add this. XD

Hm, I was planning on keeping Teach Me Love on the light, fluffy side, but I guess my love for dark fics will never fade. Lol, so I hope you fluffy people don't mind. There will be fluff, no doubt about that, but I guess now there's going to be some dark, angst stuff too.

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!

Onward to the next chapter of Endless Kisses!

GokuderaHaru fic, here I come!!!!

Review please!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Bento

**AN:** YES, YES MY MINIONS, I AM CONVERTING YOU ALL INTO HIBARIHARU LOVERS!!! MUHAHAHAHA!!!! MY PLAN IS WORKING! IT IS FLAWLESS! IT IS WONDERFUL!!!... BUT DAMN IT, WHY ISN'T THAT ENOUGH TO LET ME BECOME THE OWNER OF KHR!!! I CAN'T GET MORE HARU-TIME IN THE MANGA IF I DON'T HAVE MORE POWER!!! WAAHH!

Okay, enough drama. Sorry, I couldn't help but write that after I read about how people converted to 1886. Yay for the fandom!!!! It may have a lot of fanart, but it needs a lot more fanfics!!! And we, the faithful fans, will provide it!!!

Gah, I'm seriously sorry about the weirdness, but the lack of sleep is kind of makings its toll on me. XD

My lack of KHR knowledge might make some things untrue or some characters OOC and I guess I'll explain some stuff at the end of the chapter, just so I won't spoil things! XD

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn because if I did, there would be a lot more Haru loving!

Please forgive any mistakes, both character-wise and gramatically wise. lol, i still don't understand the beta system thing and I don't really have time to re-read and edit things.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Bento**

_HappyFace1886_

"Are you sure you should be awake so early in the morning?" Haru lifted her head up from the midst of cooking and gave her father the brightest smile she could muster with the bruise on her cheek.

"Haru is fine Otousan," she reassured, scooping up some of the morning miso for him. "The swelling went down a lot since Haru put on ice the moment she got home. Don't worry about Haru!"

"Alright then," he reluctantly agreed before sitting down on his seat, reaching up to accept the bowl of soup. "I suppose we should be thankful that you were with that boy friend of yours. Who knows what would have happened if he hadn't been there."

Her father yelped when the bowl was promptly dropped on his lap. Haru appeared to be oblivious to her father's cries of pain as her face flushed. Her first instinct was to deny that Kyoya was her boyfriend, but remembered that technically he was her boyfriend as of this moment. The flush on her face deepened at this realization.

"Y-Yeah... K-Kyoya is Haru's b-boyfriend." She said out loud, almost as though she was trying to convince herself. Her eyes then caught sight of the kitchen clock. Haru squeaked in alarm and then returned her attention to the food she had been dicing. "Oh no, I have to hurry!"

"What's wrong Haru?" her father asked wearily, having recovered from the burning soup that had landed on him. He leaned back on his seat to see what his daughter was doing. "Eh? Why are there more than two bentos ready?"

"K-Kyoya is Haru's boyfriend," she repeated, the gentle blush still staining her cheeks. "It only makes sense that she makes lunch for her b-boyfriend... b-besides, this is to repay for his help."

When Haru's father saw the flush of her face, he frowned darkly. He may have approved of this Kyoya only because he had rescued his daughter from those terrible thugs whereas many others would have run away, but that didn't mean he would allow his precious Haru to continue going out with that boy if they were going to be together in that romantic nature! When he had said Kyoya was Haru's boy friend, he literally meant **boy** friend, as in a guy-friend, not a... a... lover!

His face paled at that thought.

Lover...

Lover...

Lover...

The word echoed in his head.

No, no, no, no, no! That wasn't the case! This Kyoya wasn't a lover! He was just a boyfriend. No, wait, a guy-friend! He was just a friend of Harus' that was a guy!

"Yes! Boy and friend put together merely mean a guy friend, not a boyfriend boyfriend!" her father said almost proudly at his conclusion.

Haru tilted her head, looking at her father in confusion after she had heard him laughing maniacally. "Are you okay Otousan?"

"Haha, I'm fine Haru," he chuckled deeply, appearing very smug. Yes, there was no way his daughter was actually going out on those lovey-dovey dates with that boy. She probably also understand that when he had called this Kyoya boy her 'boyfriend', he merely meant 'guy friend'.

"If you say so."

* * *

Haru glanced at her watch. She would have to hurry if she wanted to make it in time to deliver Kyoya's bento before running to her own school. Speeding up, she was just about to turn the corner when she bumped into someone. With a loud yelp, she was about to fall backwards when a hand reached up and grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward. This time, her yelp was muffled as her face collided against something... make that someone.

"Baka, watch where you're going," a familiar gruff voice scolded. "If it wasn't for me, you probably would have fallen on the floor."

"Go...Gokudera-san?" Haru looked up in surprise, forgetting about the terrible bruise on her face.

Emerald eyes narrowed at the sight of the band-aid. "Who did that to you?"

"Eh?" Haru eyes widened, her mind finally catching up to what was happening. Oh no! All her hard work trying to avoid anyone Tsuna-san often met with had been for nothing! She pulled away from Gokudera's hold and then began to laugh nervously. "I-It's nothing! H-Haru just bumped into something."

Gokudera continued to stare at her with suspicion before scowling. "Should have known you would be so clumsy, stupid woman."

"Hahi!" Haru gave Gokudera a sharp poke on the chest. "Haru is not clumsy! She... She just had an accident!"

"Whatever, but either way, you're in my way." He grumbled, reaching into his pocket to pull out a pack of cigarettes, but it was immediately taken from him before he could put it in his mouth. "Woman-!"

"Cigarettes are bad for you!" she yelled and threw it on the ground, stomping on it as hard as she could. "I don't understand how you can stand breathing that... that cancer stick!"

"It's none of your business," Gokudera snapped.

"You're making it Haru's business!" she argued. "It's bad for your health and I don't want you to get sick by some disease when it's something you can easily avoid."

"Are... Are you worried about me?" Gokudera couldn't help but ask in surprise. Haru's eyes widened at his words and began to sputter out gibberish when she caught sight of the time on her watch.

"Hahi!" she practically screamed. "You jerk, it's all your fault that Haru is going to be late for school."

"What are you talking about, stupid woman?" Gokudera yelled, a vein twitching in his head. "You're too early to be late for school. Besides, I should be the one complaining. If it wasn't for you, I'd already be at Decimo's house! He should be getting out any minute now!"

Her heart clenched when she heard Gokudera's title for Tsuna-san, but shoved the hurt away. Now wasn't the time to dwell on things like this. "Haru has to go to Namimori before she can go to her school. I'm going to be late to school because I'm here talking to you, you jerk!"

"Humph, it's not my fault you want to walk Decimo to school." He grumbled.

"Haru isn't going to Namimori because of Tsuna-san!" Haru yelled and poked him hard on the chest again before lifting the bento that she had cradled protectively when she had collided against Gokudera. "She's going there because she needs to deliver this to someone!"

He stared at the wrapped lunch and quirked an eyebrow. "Are you trying to leave this in Decimo's shoebox because you know he's not going to accept lunch from an annoying loud-mouth woman like you?"

"You... you... you!" Haru would have strangled him if it wasn't for the bento she was carrying. "It's not for Tsuna-san! It's for someone else!"

This seemed to have caught his attention, but Haru missed how his scowl darkened as she was too consumed in her rage. She continued to steam in anger when he suddenly spoke in a low, dark tone of voice. "Who?"

"Eh?" Haru looked at him confused. "Who?"

"Who is the bento for?" he asked, trying to hide his annoyance.

Haru's face flushed. "Th-That's none of your business!"

"Of course it's my business!" Gokudera yelled. "At least give the poor guy a warning before you feed him with your poisonous cooking! I bet you've been taking lessons with my sister again!"

Haru growled. "You jerk! Haru told you, it's none of your business who Haru gives this bento to! If it makes you feel better, it's not you so stop worrying about it!"

Gokudera continued to glare at the offending bento box. Haru hadn't denied that it was a boy she was giving the bento to and that meant that the person she was going to give to bento to was definitely a guy. For some reason, he felt the urge to light up a dynamite stick to relieve some stress.

"Hahi! Haru's really going to be late at this rate! Bye Gokudera-san! Haru has to go now!" she yelled before running past him.

"Wait!" he yelled, but she was already running full-speed towards the direction of the school. Gokudera's scowl darkened as he stuffed his hands into his pocket, muttering darkly to himself. "Stupid woman... why should I care who she gives that bento to? I have to hurry to Decimo's home before he gets out and that baseball idiot gets to him first!"

* * *

Haru felt her heart pound as she walked through the fields of Namimori Junior High. A part of it was due to how fast she had run to the school and the other part had been because of her confrontation with Gokudera. That had been too close. Way too close.

She still wasn't ready.

She still wasn't ready to see Tsuna-san while she was going out with Kyoya.

Haru quickly shook her head. No time for negative thoughts. She had to find Kyoya and give him his bento before it was time for school. The only problem was that she had no idea how to find him. The logical place would be the Student Counselor room, but what if Kyoya was out patrolling like he often likes to do?

She was in the midst of getting a headache trying to figure out Kyoya's location when she heard a familiar velvety voice speak behind her.

"What are you doing here?"

Haru jumped up in surprise, releasing a soft squeak. Whirling around, she saw Kyoya in his usual school attire, a disapproving frown on his face. "Kyoya!"

"What are you doing here?" he repeated. "School will begin soon and though you do not attention Namimori Junior High, you will be disturbing the order of this region if you were to skip school."

"Haru is not skipping school!" Haru yelled angrily. "She's at the top of her class! Of course she wouldn't skip school!"

"Then what reason would you have to be here?" he asked coolly, crossing his arms while tilting his head. "Have I not already told you that you are not allowed to be here, especially during school hours-?"

"School hasn't started yet!" Haru protested, starting to grow more and more irritated by how frustrating this round-headed jerk was being. "She just wanted to give you this, but you're continuing to bully her with your... your... your accusations!"

Kyoya stared at the wrapped bento that she had thrust in front of his face and looked at her quizzically. "What is this?"

"I-It's a bento," she stammered. "H-Haru wanted to thank you for your help on our d-date and..."

"There is no need for thanks." Kyoya said. "Those herbivores were disrupting the peace and needed to be taught a lesson. I was only doing my-."

"Just take it!" Haru yelled, her face flushing darkly as since the moment they had started to talk to one another, incoming students had turned to stare at them curiously. They only avoided crowding around them because they knew what would happen if the infamous Prefect were to detect their presence around him and the mysterious girl. "B-Besides... y-you're my b-b-boyfriend. G-G-Girlfriends are supposed to make bentos for their b-boyfriends."

"So this is another lesson," he asked.

Haru sighed. If that was what it would take for him to take the bento... "Yes, this is another lesson. So... So please take the bento."

She closed her eyes, unable to look at him anymore. This was so humiliating. Here she was, offering a homemade bento to this jerk with everyone staring at her, but despite the passing minutes, he has yet to take the bento from her! Maybe it was a bad idea making him a bento. Maybe it would have been better if she had just pretended that night had never happened?

But...

Deep down, Haru knew she had wanted to do something for Kyoya since he had saved her. What was a little embarrassment if she was able to repay Kyoya in some way in the end?

The breath Haru hadn't even remembered holding in was released when she felt the bento being taken from her.

Hibari stared at the bento, still feeling a bit bemused though his face did not show it. He held the bento in his hand, staring at Haru's flushed face, unsure as to what to do next. Thus, he turned to his 'sensei'. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"Hahi?" she looked at him in confusion.

"I have accepted the bento as that is what the boyfriend is supposed to do. Now what am I supposed to do? Do I merely verbally thank you or is there some sort of other ritual that couples do?" Hibari inquired.

Haru was speechless. She noticed she was often in such a state when she was around this guy. After gapping like a fish for a few seconds, Haru stammered out an answer. "Y-You don't need to do anything. There isn't a requirement or anything. Just... Just do what you think is right."

Hibari seemed to consider her words. She wanted him to do what he thought was right? Properly taught etiquette told him to thank her and end it right there. Instinct told him to move closer to her, to see if her cheeks would redden even more if he were to move closer. Ever since the night before when the thugs had attacked, he had been contemplating about the mysterious urges that had erupted within him when he had seen Haru in danger. The strange urge to protect her when she had been in danger and how angry he had been when he had seen that they had hurt her. Then again, he did claim her as his when he had deemed her as his girlfriend so that she would teach him the mysterious power of love.

Perhaps that was why he had been so angry. The stupid herbivores had dared to touch what belonged to him and they had to pay the price. Questions still welled up in his head, leaving him with only the choice of nodding and replying to her words with, "very well then."

He would need to think more on this before making a decision.

Haru laughed nervously. "O-Okay then, I'll be going now. See you later Kyoya!"

Before he could utter another word, Haru rushed past him, apparently very determined to leave the premises before anything else could go wrong. Hibari allowed her to leave and merely watched her slowly fading form, unable to contain his smirk when he realized just how comfortable she was saying his name now.

* * *

Haru was starting to wonder if her face was going to be permanently red for the rest of her life. Ever since she had been deemed as Kyoya's 'girlfriend', she had been blushing a lot more than she could count! "Hahi, this is so embarrassing."

She shook her head.

Right now, it would be better if she didn't think at all right now.

"Yeah, no thinking for today!" Haru ordered herself. "Just... just be a robot! Yeah, that's right! Pretend you're just a robot and let the day pass by!"

* * *

"So that's the girl?" hooded eyes peered from the shadows of the tree, watching as the teen rushed passed him. Beside him was a familiar bandaged thug who was finding it difficult to speak with his broken jaw. He merely nodded and pointed at the girl, grunting and making obscene noises. The hooded figure smirked. "So that girl is the weakness of that stupid Prefect. I must admit, he had good taste. She's pretty cute."

"So what's the plan niisama?" another shadowed voice inquired eagerly.

"We need to show that fucking Prefect that this town is ours and we won't put up with his shit anymore." The hooded figure replied. "Tell one of the guys to take the girl. We'll leave a note for the fucking Prefect. Haha, too bad we can't see the look on his face when he realizes that we've got his girl."

"You're the man niisama!" the shadowed voice cheered.

The hooded figure merely cackled.

* * *

**::tsuzuku::**

**

* * *

**

**AN: **Ooh, the tension is growing for this story!

Haha, since a lot of you guys asked about Hibird, I've decided to answer the question. Hibird doesn't come out in this chapter either, but will come out soon. Don't worry, I have plans for that cute birdie! n . n

Review Please!!!!


	5. Kidnapped!

**AN**: Wow, another update! I'm on a roll! Yay! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Sorry for the long wait! I hope it was worth it all in the end! I shall work on the next chapter tomorrow so that this kind of thing won't happen again!

My lack of KHR knowledge might make some things untrue or some characters OOC and I guess I'll explain some stuff at the end of the chapter, just so I won't spoil things! XD

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn because if I did, there would be a lot more Haru loving!

Please forgive any mistakes, both character-wise and gramatically wise. lol, i still don't understand the beta system thing and I don't really have time to re-read and edit things.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Kidnapped!**

_HappyFace1886_

"Hahi!" Haru yelped when she was roughly tossed into the storage room. She winced when she landed on the cold concrete ground, but glared defiantly at the three men standing in front of her.

"Hey, don't toss her around like that! If she gets hurt, who knows what the Prefect will-ow!" he yelped as he was hit in the head by the tallest of the group.

"Shut up, you idiot. Have you no faith in Hideo-niisama? He'll definitely put that Prefect in his place and we'll be able to rule the town like we used too!" the tall one crowed. "So who gives a shit if this girl gets hurt? Let's just hurry and set everything up for the damn Prefect."

"W-Wait a minute! What are you going to do to Kyoya?" Haru demanded, attempting to rise from the floor when the tall one shoved her back down with his foot. She whimpered as he pressed her shoulder onto the floor, apparently enjoying how her face scrunched up in pain. "L-Let go of me!"

"Shut up," the tall man leered. "We'll take care of you once we take care of your little boyfriend so be a good girl and wait for us."

The last of the three grabbed the tall man and pulled him backwards. "Hey, chill. We got the girl and the Prefect is probably going to come. There's no need to bother with her."

"Fuck off," the tall one shoved him off. "Am I the only one pissed by the fact that our asses are always handed to us by a middle schooler? One puny middle schooler? I don't know about you guys, but that really ticks me off."

"Look, we're going to get our revenge soon so leave the girl and let's just hurry out of here. Hideo-niisama is gonna get pissed if we take any longer." The tall one was grabbed by the shoulder and forced out of the room, leaving Haru huddled on the ground with her hand tightly grasping her shoulder.

'_They're after Kyoya...'_ she thought in fright. _'I... I need to do something. I have to do something before they get him!'_

* * *

-_Namimori Junior High_-

Hibari stared out the window of the Prefect office, his hand loosely holding onto the pen that should have been scribbling orders on the stacks of paper before him. However, he found himself staring listlessly outside the window. The day was quite beautiful. Perfect to be lounging on the rooftop for a quick nap before patrol.

His eyes slowly began to trail towards the side where the bento Haru had made lay innocently for him. Deciding that he wasn't going to get any work done, he grabbed the bento and tugged at the cloth wrapped around it. It was a blue cloth with neon green polka-dots on it. Typical Haru style.

He sighed. Wasn't she a girl or was she just color blind? Actually, the cloth wouldn't have been too bad if the neon green polka dots hadn't actually been some sort of unrecognizable animal giving him the thumbs up.

Still, he couldn't help but smirk at the ridiculous cloth.

Hibari blinked in surprise when he saw an envelope lying on top of the bento. A note from her? That was the least thing he had expected. If one was to give a packed lunch to another, was it typical for the person packing lunch to leave behind a note?

He lifted the envelope and stared openly at it, wondering what could be the reason behind it. The issue with this whole boyfriend and girlfriend matter was so complicating that it bordered ridiculousness at times. Still...

* * *

_Hibari watched with narrowed eyes as the normal herbivore flew into the air. An eerie vermilion glow engulfed his hands while there was a monotone in his eyes that made Hibari clench onto his tonfas. This wasn't the__usual herbivore known as Sawada Tsunayoshi _that shook each time Hibari's mere presence was known.

_No, this was different._

_There was power in the herbivore's hands. With each strike, he caused not only the air to rouse, but for the ground to explode. It was getting increasingly difficult for Hibari to follow his movement with his eyes._

_The battle that was taking above in the sky was something above his level._

_And the mere realization of this made Hibari want to bite every single person in the vicinity to death._

* * *

He was bought out of his revere when he heard a loud disruption outside the door. With his mood darkening even more, he grabbed his coat and opened the door, just in time to see the damned herbivore and his pack running down the hallway.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari spoke coolly, but his voice seemed to catch the ears of all those running.

Gokudera growled when he saw who it was. "We don't have time for you, you bastard."

"Now, now, there's no need to start fighting." Yamamoto said, placing a hand on Gokudera's shoulder. However, his normally lax smile was strained and the grip he had on Gokudera's shoulder was tight. "But we really are in a hurry, Hibari-san. I hope you don't mind if we talk later."

"Do three understand just how many rules you are breaking?" good, he needed to relieve his stress and these three would be perfect. Hibari was about to take out his tonfas from underneath his coat when the herbivore Tsuna shouted in a panic.

"I'm sorry Hibari-san, but we can't talk right now! Haru-chan was kidnapped!"

* * *

_-Haru's location-_

Haru sat on the ground, panting hard after having screaming with all her might for who knows how long. Her hands were raw after pounding on everything that looked like it might lead to the outside world. When the people who had captured here and told her to shut up, she had thought about ignoring them and continue yelling, but the throb in her shoulder warned her otherwise.

Nothing felt broken or dislocated, but her shoulder was really hurting.

Sitting on the cold ground, she wanted to cry. Kyoya was going to get hurt because of her. He was going to get hurt and it was all because of her! All the energy she previously had seemed to zap out as she felt hot tears searing her cheeks as they slid down her face.

This feeling of helplessness....

She didn't like it.

* * *

_-Namimori Junior High-_

"DECIMO!" Gokudera yelped as Hibari pinned Tsuna against the wall with the tonfa against his throat. He was about to whip out his dynamite and forcibly pull Hibari away from Tsuna, but Yamamoto tightened his grip on him even more and pulled him back. "Hey, baseball for brains, I-."

"By who?" Hibari asked calmly, but all three could feel the steel behind his words. Tsuna winced as Hibari pressed the tonfa even harder. "Who?"

"K-Kyoko-chan s-saw some t-thugs take H-Haru-chan on her w-way to school. W-We're not sure w-who took her. W-We were trying to g-go find out!" Tsuna managed to stammer out. A part of him desperately wanted to flee from Hibari's wrath, but the other side of him was more concerned about Haru. What if she was taken because of her connection to him? What if another Mukuro incident was going to happen?

"Typical herbivore," Hibari released Tsuna roughly and then turned to leave. As usual, the herbivore was useless. He would have to find Haru by his own means.

"Wait."

Hibari paused as he heard the only person who hadn't spoken so far finally speak. Tilting his head back, he scowled at Yamamoto who was still restraining Gokudera as the wild silver haired boy attempted to pounce at Hibari for 'man-handling the Decimo'.

"What do you want with Haru-chan?"

The question caused Hibari to narrow his eyes. Why did he want to know about that? Unlike the other two, this boy had some brains in him at the very least. Not a carnivore nor an herbivore, but bordering on both. He was one that should be watched out for.

"What goes on between Haru and myself is none of your concern." Hibari replied coolly, but Yamamoto seemed to have caught the implications as he narrowed his eyes.

"H-How does Hibari-san know Haru-chan?" Tsuna sputtered.

Hibari ignored him and turned towards the window, opening with one swift flick of his wrist. It was about time for Hibird to report. Seeing as though Hibari was reluctant to leave Namimori unprotected for certain lengths of time –especially after the incident with the scar faced man–, he had arranged it so that those on his committee would do the major patrols and Hibird would make rounds, obtaining the info written by Hibari's underlings and delivering to Hibari around.... now.

The small fluff of yellow appeared from within the trees and landed on Hibari's outstretched hands. Strips of paper were attached to its leg and it gazed up at its master, obviously proud of his accomplishments.

"Hibari!" it chirped.

Hibari wordlessly thanked the small bird for its efforts and browsed through the papers. The majority of it was trivial, talking about the activities of the local students who were brave or perhaps stupid enough to rebel against the committee. He stopped at a particular strip of paper that spoke of the release of an ex-convict.

Hideo Matsuri...

The name sounded familiar...

* * *

"_I'll get you for this, you bastard!" blood flowed down from his face as he howled vengeance. "I'll get you!"_

* * *

Crumbling the paper in his hand, he waited until Hibird was safely perched on his shoulder before stalking down the hallway.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna called out and Hibari almost growled. "Please Hibari-san, do you know where Haru-chan is? Please, if you do... please tell us! We're worried about her!"

"She's none of your concern."

"Like hell she isn't!" Gokudera yelled. Heads were starting peek out from within the classroom, all curious about what was going on in the hallway. However, when the majority of them saw the eerie aura surrounding their infamous Prefect, they scurried back into their rooms. "Tell us where the annoying woman is right now or-."

"Or what?" Hibari didn't turn around, but his displeasure was felt by the three. Normally, he sounded playful, as if he couldn't wait to toy with them before biting them all dead. However, now he sounded downright angry. One single mistake and the deadly carnivore would strike.

Why did this herbivore care where Haru was?

She wasn't this idiot's responsibility.

None of these three had the right to-!

"We're wasting time here." Yamamoto said softly. "Right now, we should focus on rescuing Haru-chan."

Hibari's hands started to tremble with the amount of force he was exerting on the tonfas before he turned the corner of the hallway, his school coat bellowing behind him. Taking that as a wordless command to follow, Yamamoto and Tsuna began to follow with Gokudera grumbling obscenities behind them.

* * *

"You've gotten quiet." Haru jumped at the sound of the voice of a man behind the door. "For a small thing, you've got a powerful set of lungs. I think you've made several of my men deaf with all your yelling.

"Let me go!" Haru yelled hoarsely. "You won't gain anything by keeping me here!"

"On the contrary, my dear." He replied smoothly. "I believe I have all to gain."

"...why are you after Kyoya? What do you want with him?" Haru demanded. "Is it because he gets in the way of your criminal activities?"

"Haha, so we got not only a fiery one, but an intelligent one." The man laughed. "Yes, that is part of the reason why I've ordered my men to bring you here. However, that's not the only reason..."

"What else is there?" Haru asked cautiously.

"Now, that would be giving it away and I just do love surprises, the surprised faces of my victims, that is." Haru shuddered at how excited he sounded at the mere implications of pain. "If my observations are correct, your fucking Prefect should have figured out who was the one that kidnapped his precious little girlfriend, so he should be on his way. Unfortunately for him, there should be a little present waiting for him in the front of this place."

"Why are you telling me this?" Haru hissed, rising from the floor.

"Like I said, I just enjoy surprises." He chuckled. "I want to see the horror in your eyes as you realize how all of this is your fault... and how desperate you become when you realize just how helpless you are."

Tears gathered in her eyes and Haru ran towards the door, slamming her hands against the door.

"Let me out! I won't let you hurt Kyoya!"

"We'll see about that, now won't we, little girl."

His laughter then echoed within dark, desolate room.

* * *

**::tsuzuku::**

**

* * *

**

**AN**: It's official... I think this is going to be a mixture of light/fluffy and dark/possessive. X3 Not that I mind since I enjoy writing dark/possessive fics. Also, thank you greatly for all your reviews! They really motivated me into writing the next chapter. Lol, each time I saw a review, I was like, gah, I need to write, I NEED TO WRITE! If it wasn't for them, I probably would have taken longer to write.

So to all the fans of this fanfic, this chapter was for yoooooouuu! Lots and lots of Love! XD

As always, Review Please~!!!


	6. Frustration

**AN**: I am so sorry for the wait... and for the length of this chapter. I was going to make this longer, but decided that it'll be better to post this rather than leave you all in agony for another day. Yes, I said I was going to work on this chapter right after I had posted the previous chapter, but life is very annoying that way, I suppose.

Writer's block, life in general, etcetc caught me so I hope you all can forgive me.

My lack of KHR knowledge might make some things untrue or some characters OOC and I guess I'll explain some stuff at the end of the chapter, just so I won't spoil things! XD

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn because if I did, there would be a lot more Haru loving!

Please forgive any mistakes, both character-wise and gramatically wise. lol, i still don't understand the beta system thing and I don't really have time to re-read and edit things.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Frustration**

_HappyFace1886_

The murderous air surrounding Hibari choked the life out of any potential conversation that could have been started. Gokudera was bitterly looking away while Tsuna, completely overtaken by the threatening presence, could barely run without tripping over his own feet. Yamamoto had a neutral expression, appearing only intent on getting towards where Haru was.

It had only been moments ago when Gokudera had demanded out of the obviously ruffled Prefect.

* * *

"_How the hell do you know that annoying woman?" Gokudera demanded as they began their trek out of the school. Tsuna was obviously interested, but was unable to look up due how frightening Hibari appeared with his narrowed eyes and displeased frown. Yamamoto said nothing, following the Prefect silently._

_It had caught the attention of all three of them how the normally nonchalant Prefect seemed to disturbed that Haru was kidnapped. The normal situation would have been that the Prefect would have either bitten them dead for disturbing the school or gotten angry that there were thugs disturbing his territory. Instead, he had gotten livid at the realization that Haru had been kidnapped._

_Gokudera felt a vein twitch at how Hibari wasn't gracing him with an answer. "Oi-!"_

_His lunge was stopped by Yamamoto once more, who caught him by the shoulder. "Drop it."_

"_Don't tell me what to do you idiot!"_

"_P-Please don't fight!" Tsuna yelled, panting hard as he tried his best to keep up with the pace of the three._

_Gokudera grunted and looked away, though he continued to send death glares at Hibari's back._

_Yamamoto released Gokudera and narrowed his eyes, obviously being the only one to notice how Hibari's fingers, clenched tightly over the handle of the tonfas, had twitched in a threatening manner._

_Just what was Haru's connection to Hibari?_

* * *

After that, no attempts to find answers had been made.

Hibari was in no mood to indulge upon his whims of taunting the herbivore and his lackeys. Anger was clouding his mind and the only thing he desired was to see the blood of the men who dared to touch what was rightfully his.

His?

This caused Hibari to pause.

He had claimed Haru as his for she was the one to teach him about the so-called amazing power of love. She was his in that she would be the tool that would allow him to reach a higher form of strength. But she was not the only female out there in the world that could teach him.

It was not truly necessary for him to be so worked up over the fact that she had been taken away from him. In fact, it was unreasonable that he had actually left Namimori Junior High in the middle of lessons just for her. His main priority was to protect the school, not some silly girl who had the oddest taste in fashion.

So why?

Why did he...?

Hibari hadn't realized he had stopped running until he heard the angry grunt from Gokudera. He narrowed his eyes. Questions could be answered later. For now, he had to get rid of the idiot herbivores who dared to cross him.

"Which building?" Yamamoto asked.

Without answering, Hibari turned towards the tall building with the yellow 'Keep Out' signs plastered all over it, his jacket bellowing in the wind behind him.

* * *

"Targets have arrived on schedule," the voice buzzed into his ear through the headset. Hideo opened his eyes and then smiled, his lips curling into such a deep sneer that the ones beside him shifted warily. The ugly scar running down his face only enhanced the sinister appearance.

"Head to Phase two."

* * *

Twin explosions detonated above Hibari's head and just as he looked up, dozens of H-beams were falling. Gokudera cursed behind him and Tsuna was crying out in surprise. Hibari narrowed his eyes. This was perfect for him.

"W-Wait!" Tsuna yelled, but Hibari was already gone.

He had leaped upward towards the falling steel beams and was using them as a foot-hold in order to jump higher into the air. If these foolish thugs expected him to use the front door, they were in for a nasty surprise. They were mere bugs that would scatter the moment their head is disposed of.

And Hibari would make sure that the leader is properly bitten to death.

* * *

Down below, Gokudera had already whipped out his dynamite. "Don't worry Tenth, I'll take care of these no problem."

But Tsuna's attention was no longer on the falling beams, but the blur that had rushed past him. "Yamamoto-san!"

"Wha-, that idiot!" Gokudera yelled as he saw Yamamoto easily following Hibari. There was no time for them to even consider following them as the beams were now practically on top of them. Gokudera lit the explosives and threw them up, crouching down with Tsuna just in time to avoid the lethal explosion that took place above their heads.

"Yamamoto-san!" Tsuna yelled again, covering his face with his arms while looking upward.

But by the time the dust had settled, both Yamamoto and Hibari were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

"You are an annoyance," Hibari's face remained impassive, but there was a gleam of irritation. They were standing on the rooftop with Hibari facing the stairway and Yamamoto standing several feet away from him.

There was a displeased frown on Yamamoto. Abruptly, he pulled the shinai strapped to his back with quick speed, revealing its true lethal form. Sensing the hostility, Hibari glowered. He did not attack, however, because Yamamoto did not get into an offensive stance, merely lifting the point of his katana towards Hibari.

"When this is all over, you're going to reveal how you're familiar with Haru-chan."

"And what makes you think I'll listen to the orders of an herbivore like you?" Hibari's response was cool, but anger was burning within him. This herbivore cared about Haru in a way he shouldn't. But once again, Hibari was thrown off by this logic.

Why?

Damn it, why was he thinking like this?

"Because I care about Haru-chan and if you're the reason why she ends up hurt, I can't let that go." Yamamoto replied smoothly.

The foreign feeling in Hibari's chest was spreading. It was an irritating rage that he couldn't separate himself from. With each declaration made by this herbivore that he cared about Haru, Hibari want to torture him, to rip off the mouth that had dared to make such an assertion.

He wanted to see the blood flow.

He needed to see him writhe in pain for what he had said.

Hibari snapped out of the blood-lust when a sharp gust of wind went by. This wasn't the time to think of such things. His first priority was to protect Haru...

His eyes widened.

What?

Protect Haru?

No, his first and foremost priority was to protect Namimori.

So why-?

He growled and then turned away from Yamamoto.

"I asked how you're so familiar to Haru."

If it was anyone other than Hibari, they would have angrily snapped at Yamamoto. But no, this was Hibari, the cool, nonchalant Prefect. So instead, he tilted his head and gave Yamamoto a piercing glare. Yamamoto didn't falter, returning an equally intense glare.

Frustration welled up inside of Hibari. All those damn confusing questions and now this?!

"How do I know her?" Hibari's tone was chilling, almost as though he couldn't wait to rip Yamamoto apart with his tonfas. "It's very simple." He gave Yamamoto a confident smirk, the glare turning into that of proud arrogance. "Haru is mine."

* * *

**::tsuzuku::**

* * *

AN: Le gasp, another cliffy... uh... of sorts. Hm, makes me wonder. Would you guys have preferred if I had updated later with a longer chapter? XD

Review Please~!

**Edit**: For you HibariHaru 1886 lovers, there is a little special something in my bio section. X3 It's not much, but I hope you guys like it!


	7. Lover

**AN:** I am alive and well! Sorry for the disappearance.

My lack of KHR knowledge might make some things untrue or some characters OOC and I guess I'll explain some stuff at the end of the chapter, just so I won't spoil things! XD

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn because if I did, there would be a lot more Haru loving!

Please forgive any mistakes, both character-wise and grammatically wise. lol, i still don't understand the beta system thing and I don't really have time to re-read and edit things.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Lover**

_HappyFace1886_

Yamamoto ran closely behind Hibari down the stairs with a grim frown on his face. Hibari's earlier words were echoing clearly in his mind and though he had been startled by the Prefects vague declaration, he had stopped himself from pressing the matter as they had more important things to attend to.

Like rescuing Haru from the men that had taken her.

That had been the only reason why their conversation had not risen to the next level. Yamamoto knew their talk could continue later, Haru was a priority and unlike Gokudera, he was level-headed enough to know when to stand aside without making a fuss.

"It's too quiet." Yamamoto commented.

Hibari didn't bother to pause as they reached the last portion of the stairs, merely jumping off the side in order to reach the bottom quicker. "It's your own hide."

_So take care of it yourself._

The end of the message was clear to Yamamoto and while he would have preferred that they worked together, he didn't think they would be able to work together. Especially since every time he saw Hibari, a flash of irritation would pool into his chest.

"Then we'll split up to cover more ground." Yamamoto stated as they came across a fork on the hallway. Hibari said nothing, merely heading towards the right. Yamamoto immediately swerved to the left and clutched the hilt of his sword tightly. "Don't worry Haru-chan... we'll find you soon."

* * *

"What?" Hideo snarled. "How can there be more people? We spread our people out in order to distract the thugs under that fucking Prefect! There shouldn't be anyone there to help him!"

"W-We're sorry Hideo-niisama!" one of the nearby thugs blubbered. "But there are three other people with him and they had weapons like the Prefect too!"

"Weapons?"

"One had a katana and the other had a lot of dynamite. That's how they were able to escape from the falling beams. It was ridiculous! He just pulled out a bunch of TNT out of nowhere and blew everything-!"

There was a sickening crack as Hideo's fist met the speaker's face, easily crushing his nose. The others moved around uneasily, taking a step back as the large body met with a resounding thud to the ground.

"Anyone else who wants to add to this idiot's praises?"

All of them carefully shook their heads no.

"Good." Hideo huffed and ran his hand through his long black hair, trying to regain his composure. "The arrival of the Prefect's... friends... changes nothing. We will resume with our original plan. Are the others ready?"

"They're already in their positions."

Hideo nodded and narrowed his eyes. "See to it that you don't fail me again."

* * *

"Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna asked as they ran through the hallways of the third floor of the unfinished building.

Ears perking up at the sound of his boss calling him, Gokudera faithfully turned his head and gave Tsuna a reassuring smile. "Yes, Decimo?"

"Do you... Do you think Haru-chan was taken because of my position in the Mafia?" There, he had finally said it. The thought had been haunting him constantly and at the mere possibility that more people were getting hurt because of him made his mind throb.

"The Vongola are the most powerful within the world of the Mafia," Gokudera admitted proudly. "There are few who are stupid enough to try and go against us and normally I would think that was the reason why the loudmouth was taken, but I don't think that's the case with right now."

"What?" Tsuna said in surprise, his eyes widening at the possibilities of other reasons why Haru had been taken. "Then why was Haru-chan taken? I mean... you don't think it's because she's from an elite school and they wanted ransom from her parents."

Gokudera shook his head though he gave Tsuna an enthusiastic grin. "That's a good guess Decimo and I bet at other times, that would be the reason, but I think this has something to do with that bastard."

"You mean Hibari-kun?" Tsuna asked, his eyebrows knitting in confusion. "I guess it's weird how Hibari-kun knew Haru-chan when they've never really spoken to each other, but why would that be the reason?"

"I don't know," Gokudera frowned. He hadn't forgotten how hostile Hibari had become when he had heard that Haru had been kidnapped. Hibari's actions spoke of familiarity between him and Haru and that made Gokudera's hackles rise. If Haru was taken because of the stupid bastard's personal reasons, there was hell to pay.

"Gokudera-kun, watch out!"

* * *

Haru screamed when the building shook and stumbled backwards, falling painfully onto the floor. The tremors continued and Haru remained on the floor, wincing as her back cried out at the abuse. Slowly, she turned and looked at the door cautiously; hope slowly blooming within her chest.

This explosion...

Had Kyoya discovered that she had been taken and had come to rescue her?

The excitement bubbled away, replaced with a heavy dread that could have been enough to stop Haru's heart. Choking on air, Haru immediately got off from the floor.

No! That couldn't happen. The man who had brought her here was crazy and dangerous. Kyoya had to get away. He had to get far away from here right now. Kyoya was strong, she was more than aware of this, but the way that man had laughed and taunted at her still made her shudder with fear.

She ran to the door and began to pound on it.

"Let me out of here!" Haru yelled, ignoring how her throat protested the continuing misuse. "Do you hear me, you jerks!"

Angrily, Haru grabbed the door knob in order to pull at it until the wretched thing opened when, to her immense surprise, the knob easily turned and she fell painfully onto the ground again. Ignoring the throb on her skin and the promise of more ugly bruises the next morning, Haru looked excitedly at the door.

It was open!

Wait, why was it open?

The haunting laughter of the man returned to Haru's mind and she shook. She held onto her arms and shook her head. There was no time for her to stand around and think. If Kyoya really was here, she had to find a way to get him out before the scary jerk got to him first.

* * *

The cinderblock that had been thrown towards Gokudera's direction remained in pieces as Tsuna dying will flames burned brilliantly within his hands. His two-toned eyes stared impassively at the group of brutes who glared at him wearily.

"Decimo!" Gokudera said in awe.

"Are you alright, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna said, slowly lowering his arm as he began to assess the situation.

"O-Of course!" Gokudera said, recovering with a cocky grin as he took his place behind Tsuna while whipping out his signature dynamites. "I'm your right hand, after all."

"Haha, look at these freaks. What do you think this is, the fucking mafia?" one of the nearby thugs kicked down an empty box. "You better high tail it out of here if you want to leave."

"Don't talk to Decimo like that!" Gokudera snarled.

"Gokudera-kun, we can't waste time here." Tsuna said calmly. "We have to rescue Haru-chan before things get out of hand."

"These brats, they're underestimating us!" a tall thug snarled. "First that Prefect bastard and now these... these fucking brats! I'm going to enjoy killing you two."

* * *

"Niisama, Niisama!" Hideo glanced up to see one of his idiot lackeys panting in front of him, but he noticed, with narrowed eyes, that it was cold sweat that covered the idiot.

"What is it? Can't you see that I'm busy?" he murmured coldly.

"I-I'm sorry, but it's that damn Prefect and his friends!"

The cell phone Hideo had been on was promptly turned off and he glared angrily at the shaking idiot before throwing the cell phone at the idiot's head. He stalked towards the nearby monitors and switched all of them on, watching with smoldering eyes at the sight of the destruction.

The one that had the dynamite sticks was with another boy with brown hair and... were those flames on his hands? There was no time for Hideo to be able to properly observe as the camera immediately blacked out in synch with a sharp tremor that went along the room. The white haired bastard must have set off one of his explosives.

Hideo whipped his head to the other monitors and saw the Prefect and the katana-wielder. Unlike the other two who had appeared to be causing heavy destruction, the Prefect and the katana-wielder were both moving in a smooth manner, easily knocking away their opponent while causing minimal casualties... though in the Prefect's case, Hideo noted with his lips curling into a snarl, he seemed to be intentionally breaking more bones than necessary.

'_Still the violent one...'_ Hideo mused in fury, his hand slowly rising up to his face. Slowly, his fingers began to trace the ugly scar that marred what was once a handsome face and Hideo's amber eyes remained glued to the sight of the Prefect causing destruction.

The idiot that stood behind him flinched when, with a loud roar, Hideo punched the screen of that held the Prefect's image. The glass shattered and pierced through his skin, but he didn't care.

He was going to kill that fucking Prefect.

No matter what!

* * *

Haru coughed at dust that gathered around her. One minute she had been rushing through the hallway when suddenly a huge gust of debris had blown her way, muddling her sight completely. Haru used the sleeve of her shirt to cover her mouth and nose and placed her hand against the wall, slowly making her way into the corridor.

She had to get out of here. This place was getting too dangerous. Haru then abruptly shook her head. No, she had to find Kyoya. There was no doubt that he was smart. If word had reached him that she had been taken, he would immediately...

...immediately what?

Rescue her?

Haru stopped.

Why would Kyoya try and save her? She was just a pathetic herbivore who had the misfortune of being chosen by him to teach him the ways of love. Why would he waste time trying to save her when she, with her obvious weakness, would only get in his way?

'_Because I'm useful! He needs me! Besides, he saved you before and he would do it again!_' Haru thought fiercely but a part of her whispered quietly. _'I hope...'_

Shaking her head, she continued into the hallway when a voice stopped her.

"Haru-chan."

Confused, she looked around, but all she could see was the cloud of smoke.

"Haru-chan, it's you!" a shadow appeared amidst the grey and Haru's eyes widened when she saw Tsuna standing there with his eyes, head, and hands glowing. For a minute, she faltered. Was this really Tsuna? Why... why was he glowing?

"There you are, you annoying woman!" she heard Gokudera's gruff snap before he appeared behind Tsuna. "You idiot, what were you thinking getting kidnapped like that?"

Righteous indignation rose and Haru glared at Gokudera. "It's not like Haru wanted to get taken!"

"Please, there's no time for us to fight. Haru-chan, let's get you out of here before they realize that you're out." Tsuna said, holding his hand towards her.

In the past, Haru would have grabbed Tsuna's hand in a heartbeat, but she hesitated. That evil man's target was Kyoya and so even if Tsuna-kun and Gokudera-kun were here, that meant Kyoya was also here somewhere. She stared at his outstretched hand once more and then shook her head.

"I'm sorry Tsuna-kun, I can't leave yet."

Tsuna's eyes widened a fraction. "What?"

"What are you talking about, you idiot! Of course you have to leave! It's not safe here." Gokudera snapped, reaching out to grab Haru's arm, but she moved out of the way.

"I can't leave." She said before spotting the nearby stairway. Most of the noise she had heard during her captivity here had come from above. If the boss of this whole fiasco was above, then Kyoya would most definitely go there first.

Gokudera grabbed her before she could take another step and demanded angrily. "Why?"

"Haru can't leave yet because Haru was bait!" she yelled. "And knowing him, he'll try and bite everyone dead..."_ 'Before even coming to tell Haru that he was here to rescue her.'_

The bitter thought startled Haru.

Why would it matter to her if he would right fight random thugs then save her? It wasn't like they were really going out. This was just a big lesson to Kyoya who saw this as a way of getting stronger. Besides, it's not like she... liked-liked him or anything.

No, it was nothing like that!

"Bite everyone dead?" Tsuna repeated. "Haru-chan, are you talking about Hibari-san?"

"H-Hahi!" Haru's face flushed and she broke away from Gokudera's suddenly weak grip. "H-Haru has to hurry. The man after Kyoya is evil... he's... he's... Haru can't explain it, but she has to hurry before Kyoya gets too close to him."

"Wait, did you just call the bastard Kyoya?" Gokudera yelled.

* * *

"Why am I not surprised?" Hideo drawled smoothly as he sat on the table with the haughtiness of a corrupt king. His legs were crossed while he leaned back on his hands. His amber eyes were half-lidded as he regarded the person in front of him with obvious disregard. "Out of all your friends, the first person to arrive would -of course- be the omnipotent Prefect."

Hibari merely tilted his head, the impassiveness in his face never lifting.

"Ah, I'm not even worthy of hearing your voice?" Hideo mocked before sighing. "But of course not, I'm not even worthy of being a part of your brilliant mind."

The metal desk split in half as Hibari slammed his tonfa onto it. Hideo casually danced away from it, jumping back in order to create space between them.

"My, my, your temper is still as blistering as always." Hideo sneered when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck. With a loud curse, he jumped away, barely avoiding the strike made by a katana. Jumping away to a nearby wall, Hideo glared at the newest arrival. "And now, reinforcement has arrived."

"Back off," Hibari said, taking a step forward. His voice was monotonous, but Yamamoto could feel the steel behind them.

"He's not yours." Yamamoto replied smoothly.

Hibari narrowed his eyes.

There it was again. Those damn signs that showed that Yamamoto was definitely not a plain herbivore. Vaguely, very vaguely, he could remember the baby commenting on Yamamoto's skills.

_A natural killer._

For all his smiles, the boy standing with the katana was literally _born to kill_.

Yamamoto raised his katana, similar to how he had done so not so long ago at the rooftops. Hibari tensed at the motion, but did nothing else. He understood the silent declaration.

_You have caught my attention._

_Be careful._

_Be warned._

_Get in my way._

_And I'll get rid of you._

_One way or another._

Hideo whistled, breaking the tense silence in the air. "Hello, I hope you're not forgetting that I'm the villain here."

"Don't worry, we'll get to you soon." Yamamoto said with a smile. "There was just one thing Hibari-san and I needed to make clear."

"And that may be?" Hideo asked oily in his usual sardonic tone.

"I don't think you should be the one asking the questions," Yamamoto raised his katana and placed it on his shoulder. "I think you should answer the question that's been bugging a lot of people."

"Oh?"

"Why did you take Haru-chan?" Yamamoto asked with a calm smile, the katana gleaming perilously under the light of the room.

* * *

The silence was grim and thunderous.

Gokudera wasn't even looking at Haru. In fact, it seemed as though he was downright refusing to acknowledge her presence. She, on the other hand, seemed distracted, rushing through the hallway while appearing to be deep in thought.

Tsuna didn't blame Gokudera for his sudden moodiness. Even Tsuna had been taken aback by Haru's reason as to why she was suddenly calling Hibari by his name.

"_I... It's... not important... It's just that... I..."_

Tsuna slowly looked at Haru, her words repeating softly in his head.

"_I care for him..."_

Indistinctly, he heard Gokudera muttering under his breath and caught random bits of words that sounded very much like _'stupid excuse'_ and _'fucking bastard'_ and _'annoying woman.'_

It hadn't been because her excuse had been legitimate that they had moved on to finding the man who had kidnapped Haru, but more because they had been too stunned to stop her from running towards the staircase.

'_Hibari-san and Haru-chan...'_ their two names together just felt so wrong, even in Tsuna's mind. _'When did this happen? I know I wasn't paying any attention to Haru-chan and... I... I guess I didn't really notice that she wasn't appearing a lot like usual. In fact, it's like the past few days she's been avoiding me. Was that when something happened between you Haru-chan? I just don't understand... I just don't understand what's going on anymore!'_

* * *

"Haru-chan?" Hideo echoed blankly before clapping his hands in realization. "Oh, the screaming harpy."

Neither of the two boys moved.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Hideo motioned towards Hibari with his thumb. "She's lover boy's bitch."

Yamamoto moved too fast for Hideo to realize until he was sprawled on the ground that he had been hit. Cursing obscenities, Hideo grabbed his jaw and felt blood dripping down from his nose.

"I'm sure you're mature enough to be above name-calling." Yamamoto said coolly, straightening himself. Though Yamamoto's eyes were on Hideo, he hadn't missed how Hibari's grip on his tonfas had tightened. "Now, let's try this again. Why did you kidnap Haru-chan?"

Hideo narrowed his eyes and the calculations seemed to run through his mind before he grinned. Now this was an interesting turn of events. He stood up and seemed to take his time, slowly straightening his clothes and running a hand through his ruffled hair.

"Why did I kidnap her? Isn't it obvious? When you want to hit the target hard," at this, Hideo pointed at Hibari. "You take the very thing that'll piss them off and what better than to take the lover of your target?"

Yamamoto didn't frown. He didn't even move. But Hideo could literally sense the change around him. Smiling casually, Yamamoto lightly gripped the hilt of his katana. "Lover?"

"Oh, didn't you know?" Hideo's lips curved into a sneer. "The fucking Prefect over there is going out with the bitc-woman that I kidnapped. The one you fondly call Haru-chan."

* * *

**::tsuzuku::**

* * *

**AN**: Hello there. You've reached the end of the chapter. Haha, oooh, the tension in the story is growing biiigggggg! Hideo, that sneaky bastard, he noticed Yamamoto's protectiveness towards Haru-chan and is going to take advantage of it!

Also, to address a reviewer whose comment has been haunting me for a while. When has Hibari ever proclaimed that he was in love with Haru? Haha, I'll let you guys stew on that.

I hope you readers enjoyed the length of it, because it killed me... okay, that's a lie. I thought I'd have to force myself to make this chapter long since my instincts always cry 'END THE CHAPTER HERE, END THE CHAPTER HERE!' but for some reason, this chapter came out long by itself. Haha, actually, to be honest, this story is getting longer than I had originally planned. In fact, it was supposed to end with 13 chapters, but my instincts cry to end the chapter quickly caused it to get longer. XP

Also, I'm aware that Tsuna needs to be shot by the Dying Will Bullet in order to maintain his Dying Will Mode, but just for the sake of this story's flow, let's leave it that he's able to do it without Reborn.

Review Please~!


	8. AN

Haha, I heard that this website doesn't allow chapter posts that are only authors note so this is going to be here very briefly so that I can inform you guys to go to my blog for info concerning the future of this fic, the rest of my fics, and future fics. The link to my blog is in my bio~!


	9. READ ME! NEW CHAPTER!

Hiiii my people! XD

The next chapter has been posted on my blog! I was originally planning on finishing 'Teach Me Love' on this website, but uploading it in two places takes too much time. Sorry, but that's time that I can't waste and I'm also sorry, but this will be the only time I will use this website to inform you that this fanfic has been updated on my blog. It will be up to you to check from time to time whether or not it has been updated. XP

Thanks for reading!

-HappyFace1886

PS: To those that are unaware, the link to my blog is on my bio page. I shall post a link that will directly lead you to the next chapter on there.


End file.
